Henry's Secret Mistress
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Henry's Secret Mistress is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12
1. Preface

_**The Tudors**_

_**Henry's Secret Mistress**_

_**By Hannah Curbishley**_

_**Preface- Fatal Blow**_

_**19th May 1536**_

I walked slowly towards Henry's second wife, Queen Anne Boleyn of England's prison cell.

My heart beat wildly in my breast and I could hear it ringing in my ears. The Tower was freezing; I wrapped my green velvet cloak around me tighter. The hood of the cloak hid my face as I journeyed through the ice cold, darkness-shrouded halls. I did not belong in the tower and when Henry discovered what I intended to do, he will be furious with me, but I had to do this. Before Anne died, I had to tell her the truth, as I had done for Catherine four months ago.

I stood outside the prison door trying to find the courage and strength to knock on the door.

I took several deep breaths before I found the courage to knock on the door. Now I was waiting for an answer.

"Come in," a beautiful voice replied. I was unable to tell who the voice belonged to. I slowly opened the door; I saw Queen Anne standing in front of the mirror. Her two main ladies-in-waiting we're preparing her for her execution.

"Forgive me, my lady. May I please speak with you in private?" I asked Queen Anne. She turned to face me.

"Why, of course Louise. Leave us," Queen Anne said. Her two ladies curtsied and left.

An uncomfortable silence filled the ice-cold prison cell.

"What is it that you wish to talk about Louise?" Queen Anne asked me. My heart was beating so fast I could feel it pressing against my chest now. This was harder than with Catherine, mainly because Catherine and I were friends. Anne hated me; she only kept me as a lady-in-waiting because Henry ordered her to.

"It's about the King and myself, my lady," I began in a strong but terrified voice.

"What about my husband and you?" Queen Anne asked and I suddenly felt like the room had become as chilly as Anne's voice.

"I knew it," the Queen bit out. What she said confused me.

"Knew what, my lady?" I asked her. She took a step towards me. As she took this step, my breath caught. With every clunk of her shoes on the stone floor, my muscles tensed.

"That you were my husband's whore. That's the reason he ordered that you stayed at court? The reason that you stayed as one of my ladies in waiting was because you were his whore," Queen Anne accused. The venom in her voice was terrifying.

"Are you or are you not my husband's whore?" Queen Anne demanded. I struggled to find my voice. I took a deep breath and my voice returned along with my courage.

"Yes, my lady. I'm the King's secret mistress," I confessed with a steady voice. Anne's face told me how angry she was. She raised her hand fast and struck me across the face. I held my sore check.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY HUSBAND, YOU WHORE?" Queen Anne shouted. Her voice scared me but I would not let her destroy my courage. I'd come to her to be honest.

"Sixteen years. I've been the King's Secret Mistress for sixteen years, my lady," I said with pure terror and fear in my voice.

"Sixteen years?" Queen Anne repeated. She looked shocked and confused.

"I first met him when I was fourteen. He was hurt during a hunt and so forced to stay in my parent's household. We fell in love with each other. We wanted to be together but his marriage to Queen Catherine meant we could not. I became his secret mistress. He has fathered three children with me. Charlotte is fifteen, Madeline is ten and Daniel is five," I revealed. Queen Anne said nothing. She just looked at me with dark eyes.

"I am not sorry for betraying you and Queen Catherine, my lady. You cannot help with whom you fall in love. I love Henry and he loves me."

The words that had just left my mouth were true I was not sorry.

"IF HE LOVES YOU SO MUCH, WHY DIDN'T HE ASK YOU TO MARRY HIM WHEN HE DIVORCED CATHERINE? WHY DID HE MARRY ME IF HE LOVED YOU?" Queen Anne shouted.

"He did ask me, my lady and I refused," I explained. Queen Anne was still angry.

"If you love him, why did you refuse?" Queen Anne asked.

"Because what he did, my lady, was wrong. He should never have divorced Catherine. He should never have broken from Rome and he should never have married you," I said. Queen Anne struck me again.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Queen Anne shouted.

"Forgive me my lady but I did not come here to argue. I came here to be honest with you. Henry has done things that I find wrong: divorcing Catherine, marrying you and what he's doing now is wrong. You do not deserve to die. I tried, my lady, to get him to change his mind but he would not." I gave her an honest but sad smile.

"Thank you, Louise, for your honesty. Will you do something for me? You owe me that much." Queen Anne seemed to have calmed down.

"I'll do anything for you, my lady," I said with a hopeful smile.

"Look after Elizabeth. Keep her at court and look after her like you looked after Mary, please? I know the King will not care for Elizabeth after I die," Queen Anne said tearfully.

"He loves Elizabeth, my lady, but as King, he needs a son. I'll look after Elizabeth, my lady. I'll treat her as if she were my own flesh and blood," I promised.

"Thank you," Queen Anne said. Tears were falling fast. I took the Queen into my arms. She sobbed quietly.

"It's funny, really," Queen Anne said.

"Why is it funny, my Lady?" I asked.

"I always said that my reign would end in death," Queen Anne laughed feebly. She pulled out of my arms and wiped the fallen tears away from her face.

"I must get ready. Leave me," Queen Anne said.

"Yes my, lady," I said. I curtsied and left. Her ladies re-entered the room as I left.

I walked slowly into the Tower courtyard where people gathered, waiting to watch Queen's Anne execution. Henry was hunting. He did not want to be a court during Anne's execution, but I was not Henry I would be here when the Queen died.

A fatal blow, a fatal blow killed the Queen of England. A single cannon shot rang out, announcing her death. I stood still in the courtyard as the crowd passed me, leaving the Tower. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The rain started to fall, soaking me and washing the Queen's blood off the stone floor.

I walked, soaking wet, back to my chamber. I took my wet cloak off and put it over a chair. I walked over to the window. The rain was hitting the glass hard.

Tears slid down my checks. Anne should not have died. She had been a good wife. All she did was fail to give Henry a son and that resulted in her death. I was angry with Henry for what he had done to Catherine and Anne.

I heard a soft knock on the door. The door opened. I did not need to turn around to know who it was. I heard Henry's shoes clunking on the floor as he walked towards me. Henry wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head passionately.

"My Lady," Henry said. He kissed me again.

"My Lord," I relied and with every kiss, the anger I felt disappeared. This was the effect he had over me, the effect he had over me for sixteen years.

My Name is Louise James. I am Henry VIII's Secret Mistress and this is my story.

**Author Note: Re-written Preface, hope you like it better than the original.**

**Thanks,**

**Hana**


	2. Chapter 1

__

**Henry's Secret Mistress  
By The One and Only Hanabella**

Chapter 1- The Angel

_**14th February 1520**_

_**Henry's Point of View**_

Hunts: my only escape from the pressures of being King of England. I was never meant to be King. My brother, Arthur, was meant to be King but he died, and I married his widow, Catherine of Aragon, against my father's advice and I've been regretting that decision ever since. Do not misunderstand me. I did love Catherine and I love my daughter, Mary, but I need a son. England needs a male heir to keep it protected. A woman cannot rule the way a man can. It has been so for centuries. Hunts are my only escape from court, my wife, my daughter, my subjects. I've always loved hunts.

But...how can I enjoy my blessings when so much troubles my mind? No male heir means my people would have no protection when I die. Catherine could not give me a male heir. It became clear to me that I would never have a son as long as Catherine was my wife. Little did I know, the alleviation of my inner tumult was close at hand. I fell from my horse injuring my leg. The pain was unbearable, and everything went black as agony drove me to unconsciousness.

I felt someone wrapping cotton around my injured leg. I had no idea where I was. I slowly opened my eyes and that's when I saw her for the first time. A young girl with chocolate brown hair and beauty that made her seem as a fallen angel. Although she tended gently to my wound, I winced at the pain. The girl looked up with fear in her baby blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Have I hurt you?" the girl asked with a sweet pure silky voice.

"No, you do it well. Where Am I?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Sire, this is the house of my parents, the Duke and Duchess of Devonshire," the girl said, continuing to wrap the cotton cloth around my wound.

"What is your name?" I inquired with a kind smile

"Louise, Sire. Louise James, the Duke and Duchess only daughter," Louise said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have to do this. You shouldn't have to treat my wound. How old are you?" I asked. She was such a sweet girl.

"It's not a problem, Sire. I'm more than able to treat wounds. It's my duty to care as a woman. And I'm fourteen," Louise said. She finished wrapping the cloth.

"I haven't seen you at Court before. Why is that?" I asked, feeling disappoint that an angel such as this was not at court.

"Mother says I can leave for court after my fifteenth birthday. I am fifteen at the end of March, Sire," Louise said with a soft smile. She stood up and started to put away the things she had used to treat my wound.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"My pleasure, Sire. Is their anything else you need?" Louise asked.

"Company would be nice," I asked her, not wanting to let her go.

"Will my company be enough, sire?" Louise offered, sitting on a chair next to the bed I was lying on.

"Yes. It will be enough," I said smiling at her.

"Tell me about you, Louise," I asked her.

"I'm the only daughter of the Duke and Duchess. I have three brothers. I love to paint, read, sing, dance. I'm loyal, faithful, sweet, kind, caring," Louise revealed, brushing a piece of hair that had fallen on her face away.

"All the qualities of a perfect wife. I am confident that the man who makes you his wife will be the luckiest man in the world," I complemented her. She smiled.

"I thank you, Sire," Louise smiled as the door opened. A man stood at the door.

"Lady Louise, your mother is asking for you," the man announced. Louise nodded and he left the room.

"I'm sorry, Sire, but I must go. My mother is asking for me." Louise stood up. I grabbed her hand gently and laid a soft kiss onto it.

"Thank you," I said. Louise looked flustered but she smiled.

"My pleasure," Louise said before leaving the room. I lay on the bed, thinking about her. She consumed my consciousness. Was this what true love felt like? My heart felt heavy without her. I must not tell anyone of my feelings. I will not have this precious angel pressured into becoming my Mistress. So as I fell back to sleep, I couldn't help but dream of the Angel Louise.

_**Louise's Point of View**_

"Louise!" my mother shouted my name. I walked down the staircase holding my dress.

"Yes Mother?" I called, walking into the grand hall.

"The King is here. He's been hurt so he will be staying here for a few days. I would like you to attend to him," Mother requested. I sighed.

"Yes, Mother," I walked out of the room. I walked into the room where the King was sleeping. I started to wrap his wound. He awoke, and we talked. The girls of my parent's household had told me that King was a monster, but they were far from wrong. He was a kind man, and my heart skipped a beat when he kissed my hand.

I walked into the grand hall to find my mother looking out of the window.

"You wished to see me, Mother?" I asked her with a smile on my face. She turned to face me.

"How is the King?" Mother asked.

"Well Mother, I have cleaned and banged his wound," I said smiling. Mother walked towards me.

"Well my child, you are glowing. A glow I know all to well as the glow of love. The King has stolen your heart?" Mother asked. My smile faded. I hate how she knows everything.

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

"Be careful, Louise. Tell no one else of your feelings for the King. Your father would die of shame if you were to become the King's whore," Mother begged. A tear fell.

"I love him," I said in a small voice.

"Darling, you are young. You know nothing of love. One day you will know what it means to be in love. Now, please go and get ready. Queen Catherine and Princess Mary will be here soon, and we will be having dinner with the King, Queen and Princess," Mother said. She walked back over to the window.

"Yes, Mother," I said, walking out of the hall shutting the door before leaning against with my hand over my heart in pain, not physically pain, an emotional pain. Was I really falling for the King, or was it just a silly crush?

Whatever it was, I could not act upon it. The King was a married man, King of England, and I would not be any man's whore, no matter how I may feel.


End file.
